Wrappy Tip
Wrappy Tip (ラッピー・ティップ) is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Black. Wrappy Tip is a member of Group 1 of Class 2-F in Umemizaki Middle School. Appearance Wrappy Tip Full.png|Wrappy Tip in Black Wrappy Tip human.png|Wrappy Tip's human form in Black Human As a human, Wrappy Tip has short, light chestnut brown hair that is slightly wavy at the ends. She has fringe bangs with a part on the right side. Her eyes are slightly darker than her hair. Her skin is said to be sun-kissed. She wears a school uniform. Magical Girl Wrappy Tip has short purple hair with her bangs hidden by her headpiece. She has soft purple eyes. There is a large, golden-patterned black bow on the back of her head. She wears black diamond earrings with a pink dot in the middle. Her costume has two bows similar to the one on the back of her head, one on her upper-back, and one on her lower-back. The one on her lower back has a gold-orange back. She has a frilled brown collar with a black ribbon tied in the middle. Her top is thin and brown, meanwhile, her bottoms are thin and black. There is a black strap with white circle-like ornaments on it that attaches from her bottoms to her shoulders. On her arms, she has two wraps on the entirety of her arms. On the outside of her arms, there is a translucent, puffy fabric that frills out at her wrists, held by black bracelets. On Wrappy Tip's fingers, there are accessories on her ring finger and pinky, with a sharper accessory on her thumb. Her other two fingers are painted soft purple and grey. On Wrappy Tip's legs, there are wraps from her thighs to her ankles. She wears little strap shoes with ovals on the front of them. The same ovals are on her behind. Wrappy Tip's headpiece is black, with many bands that wrap around her head. There is an oval in the center of her head, and on the front band, many white circles. Wrappy Tip's magic wraps are white with star decorations. Personality Wrappy Tip has a very peppy and loud personality. It's said that anyone standing close enough to her when she speaks will have their eardrums rattled. Magic Has magical wraps that can preserve anything. Wrappy Tip can create transparent magical wraps that she can use for different tasks, like a slingshot to impulse her teammates, protect damaged objects or even to wrap herself Special Item(s) *''Magical Wraps:'' Relationships Drill Dory Wrappy Tip and Drill Dory are in the same class group. Armor Arlie Wrappy Tip and Armor Arlie are in the same class group. Tetty Goodgripp Wrappy Tip and Tetty Goodgripp are in the same class group. Miss Lille Wrappy Tip and Miss Lille are in the same class group. Thunder General Adelheid Wrappy Tip and Thunder General Adelheid are classmates. Trivia *Wrappy Tip was recommended to the Magical Girl Class by the Magical Girl Resources Department. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Arc 7